The Arisen
Summary Formerly a young, ordinary person living in the fishing village of Cassardi, The Arisen was born with willpower greater than that of any other person. The dragon, Grigori, took notice, and attacked the village, so as to draw forth the young man and awaken him as The Arisen by ripping out his heart and devouring it. The Arisen, having survived through a combination of miracle and sheer force of will, would proceed to journey forth to defeat the dragon Grigori, and in doing so both reclaim his heart and save the kingdom of Gransys in which he lived. This, in turn, led to the Arisen being taught the true nature of The Eternal Cycle, his role in it, and the nature of the whole of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely High 6-A, possibly 5-B ''' | At least '''3-B | Low 2-C Name: The Arisen, The Wyrmtouched, actual name based on player choice Origin: Dragon's Dogma Gender: Varies based on player choice (Iconic is Male) Age: Varies based on player choice (Iconic appears to be in his early 20s) Classification: Human, Warrior, Knight, Leader of the Pawn Legion, Dragonslayer | The same | Godlike Entity | Transcendent Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immeasurable Willpower, Genius Intelligence, Expert of Weapon combat, Martial arts, and Magic, Precognition versus magical spells, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, light, holy, dark, earth, and wind varieties), Poison Manipulation, Healing, Holy and Unholy Magic, Status Effect Inducement ( Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification), Curse Manipulation (via equipment and Perdition), Power Nullification (With Silence and Skill Stifling), Time Manipulation, Necromancy (With Necromancy), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Can buff/debuff stats), Soul Manipulation, Levitation, Can become invisible, Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive invisible and/or ghostly creatures), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and non-corporeal targets such as ghosts and spirits), Resurrection with Wakestones, Inherent Resistance to Possession and mind-controlling effects, Resistance to the followings: Soul Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (from Awareness, Resistance, Apotropaism as well as various elements depending on equipment used). Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid), Telekinesis, Understands the Wyrmspeak, Immortality (Type 1 and 3) | The Same | Same as before, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Teleportation, Resurrection, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience in regards to their own world, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 8, existence is tied to the Eternal Cycle) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Country level (Grigori, whom The Arisen defeated, is stated to be capable of destroying large countries in mere seconds), likely Multi-Continent level (With his dying breath, Grigori reality-warped what was likely the entirety of the world's skies and crust), possibly Planet level (This also may have been the entire world, given The Everfall seemingly extends to the world's core, though this is not entirely confirmed) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Defeated Daimon) | Universe level+ (The Seneschal is at least as strong, if not stronger, than Daimon; sustains an entire universal reality through sheer force of will) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Grigori who flew around the world, which is similar to our own, destroying countries in the span of a few seconds each, can dodge meteors that rain down from the heavens in a few seconds at close range) | At least FTL (Daimon should be much faster than any of the opponents that have come before him, can dodge attacks from Death, who ascended beyond the role of Arisen and the Eternal Cycle in a manner similar to The Seneschal) | At least FTL (Can outrun the Seneschal's blasts of light) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+, likely Class K+ (Can wear cumbersome suits of armor with minimal impediment, withstand the recoil of firing several arrows at once from over-sized bows in rapid succession, and break free of grapples from entities as massive as The Dragon in tests of sustained strength, though in-game lifting strength is limited due to gameplay mechanics) | At least Superhuman+, likely Class K+ | At least Class K+, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class | At least Multi-Galactic Class | Universal+ (Traded blows with the Seneschal) Durability: At least Large Country level, likely Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Can take hits from Grigori) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Can take hits from Daimon) | Universe level+ (Can survive attacks from the Seneschal) ' Stamina: Inhuman (Can take large amounts of brutal punishment and continue without impediment; goes most of the game without his heart) | Higher | Limitless Range: Extended melee reach with weaponry, varies from dozens of meters to thousands of kilometers with spells and ranged attacks | The same | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Iconic Equipment Set 1 - Consists of Brigandine Jerkin, Divine Surcoat, Shadow Gauntlets, Shadow Greaves, Laborer's Breeches, and Tattered Mantle - Comes with a Bastard Sword, Mark of the Chimera shield, Baleful Nails, and Dragonblood ring Iconic Equipment Set 2 - Consists of Plated Coat, Sectional Iron Plate, Iron Armguard, Iron Cuisses, Laborer's Breeches, and Paladin's Mantle - Comes with Iron Sword and Iron Shield Typically wields a Bastard Sword sword and Mark of the Chimera shield, and a variety of other weapons to use varying abilities and spells. Additional equipment must be specified by the Battle Moderator. Intelligence: Extremely high; a skilled leader, detective, tactician, and adventurer that can create a wide variety of objects out of strange and foreign materials and ingredients without training in doing so, combat expert who is quick to learn and apply new combat information | Nigh-Omniscience in regards to their own world | Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Some spells/abilities have channel times, can sometimes have minor vulnerabilities to some elements/ailments based on current equipment Feats: * Survived being chosen as The Arisen by having his heart ripped out, which he proceeded to go most of the entire game without * Has slain countless dragons and other monsters * Defeated Grigori, the Ur-Dragon, Daimon, and the Seneschal * Explored the Everfall and Bitterblack Isle * Ultimately ended the Eternal Cycle Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'The Arisen is able to scale large enemies and directly attack from a better vantage, and can cripple enemies in special ways by focusing various body parts. Also, within his own world, The Arisen is the only one capable of drawing upon his power to open the heart of a dragon, and also the only one capable of delivering a fatal blow to such beasts. '| '''As the Seneschal, can cast forth a light blast across the ground known as "Trail of Light." '''A full list of all of The Arisen's skills, categorized by associated weapon: * Archistaff Skills * Bow Skills * Dagger Skills * Longbow Skills * Longsword Skills * Mace Skills * Magick Bow Skills * Magick Shield Skills * Shield Skills * Staff Skills * Sword Skills * Warhammer Skills * Augments Key: Grigori/Everfall Era| Bitterblack Isle Era | Seneschal Era/As the Seneschal Gallery The Arisen 2.jpg|Art depicting the first iconic equipment set. The Arisen 3.png|The Arisen's second iconic equipment set for the Fighter class. The Seneschal.png|The Arisen as The Seneschal. Dragon's Dogma Guts and Griffith.jpg|An Arisen and his pawn wearing the Swordsman's Plate and White Hawk Armor, both shoutouts to Berserk. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Game Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Capcom Category:Knife Users Category:Knights Category:Poison Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mace Users Category:Space Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Curse Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2